Field of the Application
The invention relates to a fan system, and more particularly, to a fan system with a fan protecting module.
Description of Related Art
In today's information explosion era, electronic products are widely used in people's daily life. Along with continuous development of electronic technology, various electronic products have continuously emerged. In terms of development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PC) are firstly developed. Nevertheless, the desktop personal computers have larger volumes and a disadvantage in inconvenient carrying, then portable electronic devices such as easy to carry notebook PCs and Tablet PCs are developed. Following the trend of light and thin the portable electronic device, number of components accommodated in a unit volume thereof also increases rapidly, and thus heat generated by a heat generating element must be effectively discharged to the outside through heat dissipating apparatus, so as to ensure the normal operation of the electronic device. Fan is one of the most used heat dissipating apparatus, which blows off or extracts out hot air near the heat generating element via the fan, so that the heat generated by the heat generating element may be carried away by the nearby air and thereby achieve a heat dissipation effect.
Generally, a fan blade assembly of the fan uses a shaft portion thereof as a center for performing rotation so as to generate airflow. In order to prevent the shaft portion of the fan blade assembly from overly contacting and scrubbing with other components during the rotation and influencing the normal operation thereof or producing noise, the shaft portion is usually not completely fixed in an axial direction and has a movable route. However, when a user accidentally drops the portable electronic device, the fan blade assembly may produce a deflection shifting due to the existence of the aforementioned route, and may even thereby impacting other components adjacent thereto and resulting in a damage to the fan.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an impact being generated by a conventional fan blade assembly. Specifically, if the user accidentally drops the electronic device, then a fan blade assembly 114′ within a fan module 110′ is thereby subjected to an impact and bumps into components adjacent thereto, as shown in FIG. 1, thereby resulting in a damage to the fan module 110′. For example, positions at region R1 and region R2 in FIG. 1 may generate impacts to a fan blade assembly 114′ and a coil 116′, positions at region R3 and region R4 in FIG. 1 may generate impacts to a shaft portion 114b′ and a bearing axis 119′, and a position in region R5 in FIG. 1 generates impacts to a fan blade 114a′ and a base 117′. The shaft portion 114b′ may be bent due to the aforementioned impacts, and thereby influence the normal operation of the fan module 110′.